


I like the spotlight

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not in the actual cat sense though), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Kitten Harry, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Harry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to try it on?” Louis asks, her chest heaving and her breathing erratic already.<br/>Harry’s eyes glaze over and she nods. Louis kisses her once more before retrieving the box that had fallen to the floor. She sets the box down on the counter and pulls out the collar. Harry lifts her hair out of the way and Louis fastens it. It fits perfectly, sitting almost flush against Harry’s neck. The metal hoop hanging from the middle stands out against Harry’s pale skin. </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story in which Harry dresses up as a kitten for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you has to go to [Leeargh](https://twitter.com/Leeargh) for beta reading this one. And being my cheerleader in general. She put up with a lot of my bullshit when I was writing this fic.  
> Also a massive thank you to my goddess, [Aya](http://black-and-scarlet.tumblr.com/) for not only helping me get passed a plotting hurdle but for being her generally amazing self. 
> 
> I think this now has gone from light dom/sub into actual dom/sub territory. So umm, that's why the warnings changed.
> 
> Follows after [Get It From My Energy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2360216) (verse is in order)

“No, this one,” Harry says with a giggle. Louis rolls her eyes and tugs the magazine out of Harry’s grip and she flips the page. Harry laughs and curls herself into Louis’ side, snuggling in close. They’re sitting on the sofa in Harry’s living room, looking at a home decorative magazine to give Louis ideas on what colours and themes would best suit the things she’s changing in her penthouse.

“We’re not painting my kitchen bright green,” Louis deadpans. “I don’t care _how_ soothing you think it may be.”

Harry grins and pushes her nose against Louis’ jaw. “But it’ll suit the rest of your flat!”

Louis simply raises an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. “Love, you do talk some shit sometimes.”

Harry just laughs and Louis tightens her arm around Harry’s middle, keeping her close. Louis sighs and presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, letting her hand drop to Harry’s waist, pushing her shirt up a little so she can massage Harry’s hip. 

“What colour do you want, then?” Harry asks as she reaches over and turns another page of the magazine. 

Louis hums, contemplatively. “Something a lot easier on the eyes than bright green,” she replies. “Maybe red?”

Harry snorts. “Yes, because _red_ is softer than green.”

Louis pinches Harry’s hip in response, causing her to yelp and shove at Louis. “Cheeky,” she replies. Harry just grins at her and tilts her head up for a kiss. Louis indulges her, despite the fact that she has renovations happening in a week that she still hasn’t organised yet. 

The front door sounds and they both part, looking up as Anne steps into the living room, an odd look on her expression. 

“Hi, mum,” Harry greets, sitting up a little. “Mum? You’re home early.”

Anne blinks up at them. “Sorry, love,” she says. “Hi. Hello, Louis.”

“Hi, Anne,” Louis greets. “Is there something wrong?”

Anne’s brow furrows and she sits down in the free arm chair. “I just lost my job.”

Harry immediately gets up to hug her mum and Louis sits up straighter, closing the magazine over and setting it on the coffee table. Anne and Harry hug for a few long moments and Louis gets up to make everyone a cup of tea. She can hear Harry and Anne talking in the other room as she gets their cups ready and she sets everything on a tray when she’s done, carrying it into the living room. There is a plate of chocolate covered biscuits that she sets in front of Anne as well, mostly for comfort.

“Thank you, Louis,” Anne says and Louis nods. She sits just behind Harry who has perched on the opposite end of the sofa nearest to Anne. She’s holding one of her mum’s hands, obviously trying to comfort her. 

“May I ask what happened?” Louis asks softly.

Anne takes a sip of her tea and nods. “The company folded,” she replies. “Apparently the bosses knew for a while that the company was in danger of this but they thought they could turn it around before it happened.” She pauses and Harry squeezes Anne’s hand gently. “I’m just lucky they’re still giving me a whole month’s pay so I can look for another job.” She sighs heavily and sets her cup back down. “There’s going to be so many of us looking for work. I just don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Come work for me.” The words are out of Louis’ mouth before she even realises she’s said them but she knows she means them as well.

Anne and Harry both turn to look at her wearing matching wide-eyed expressions. “Sorry?” Anne says.

Louis nods and sets her cup down. “Come and work for me?” she repeats. “I don’t have any administration positions open at the moment but Gina is taking two week’s leave next week and I could definitely use the assistance. I’m rubbish at keeping track of my diary. I’m a bit worried about it, actually. Don’t tell Gina I said that though. She won’t go on holiday if she knows I’ve said that.”

Anne looks a little shocked and Harry is grinning. She reaches over and squeezes Louis’ hand with her free one and turns back to her mum.

“Mum, that’s a great idea!” Harry exclaims enthusiastically. “You and Robin won’t have to take separate cars to work and when I visit Louis after school, I can see you too!”

Anne looks hesitant. “I don’t know,” she says. “Perhaps I should talk it over with Robin when he gets in.”

“I understand your hesitation,” Louis starts. “You’ll be doing me a massive favour though, Anne, and there will be plenty of leeway for you to look for another job or attend any interviews you come across.”

Anne’s gaze flicks between Harry’s and Louis’ before she nods. “Thank you, Louis,” she says. “I’ll do it.”

Louis grins at her. “Fantastic!” she says. “Are you able to come in tomorrow? I can get Gina to show you the basics before her last day on Friday.”

“Of course,” Anne replies. “Thank you, Louis, honestly.”

“Like I said, you’re doing me the favour,” Louis replies. “Liam was going to send in some temp and I don’t have the best reputation when it comes to temps working in my office.”

Anne makes a face like she knows _exactly_ what Louis is talking about and that both comforts her and makes her feel like her reputation precedes her. 

“This is great!” Harry says, hugging her mum tightly. “You’re going to love working for Louis.”

Louis smiles at them both and checks the time on her phone. “I’d better go,” she says. “I have contractors coming in for an appointment soon.”

“Can’t you stay?” Harry asks, turning to face Louis a little more. “Or can I come with you?”

“Only if your mum says you can,” Louis replies as she stands. “It’s a school night.”

“You can go,” Anne replies. “Just be home for curfew or let me know if you’re planning on staying the night.”

“Thanks, Mum!” Harry says, hugging her again. “Let me go get my things.” Harry leaves the room and Anne turns to Louis. 

“Honestly, Louis, thank you,” Anne says.

“You’re welcome,” Louis replies. She accepts the hug Anne has for her and she gives her a warm smile when they part. “I know how hard it is getting work out there,” she starts. “But at least this will give you a cushion to fall back on while you’re looking. Besides, Robin will enjoy having you there for lunch.”

Anne gives her a grateful smile. “He will,” she agrees. “You don’t think that it’ll be odd working with your girlfriend’s mother?”

“Do you think it will be weird working with your daughter’s girlfriend?” Louis asks.

“No,” Anne replies. “I think it’ll be fine.”

“Me too,” Louis agrees. Harry reappears a moment later, stumbling to a halt in front of Louis.

“I’ve got my costume to work on,” she says, holding up a bag that is holding her costume. “I figured I can use your sewing machine to get it finished before your Halloween party on Friday.”

“Good idea, love,” Louis replies. 

They leave Anne after she insists that she’s fine and thanks Louis again the job offer. Once Harry and Louis get out to Louis’ car, Harry boxes Louis in against it and gives her a long, heated kiss. Louis opens her mouth under Harry’s, enjoying the movements of Harry’s tongue against her own. 

“What was that for?” Louis asks when the kiss comes to a natural end.

“For being you,” Harry replies softly, pressing their lips together once more. “And for making my mum happy.”

“Like I said, she’s doing me a favour,” Louis replies easily. She unlocks her Porsche and climbs into the driver’s side. “You know, you should practice driving more. I’d let you drive this, if you want.”

“Really?” Harry asks, her eyes widening.

Louis nods as she starts the car. “Of course,” she replies. “I’ll take you out one weekend, let you have a proper drive.”

“Alright,” Harry breathes, clicking her belt in. “It’ll be weird being the one in the driver’s seat.”

Louis shakes her head and drives away. They arrive at her building a few minutes later and Louis parks in her slot easily. She greets Walker as she walks passed him and Harry gives him a kiss on the cheek, like she always does. 

“Baby, I’m going to be busy with these contractors when they arrive soon,” Louis starts as they step into her flat. “So will you be okay by yourself?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she says. “I’ve got my costume to work on and then I can read or something.”

Louis smiles and kisses her soundly on the lips. “Good,” she replies. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Harry nods once and heads off for the craft room, which is mostly filled with things for Harry anyway. The contractors are late. It makes Louis annoyed. She doesn’t want to be paying people to modify her home if they’re going to be late. 

She gives them the rundown of what she wants to happen: redoing the entire kitchen, adding an extra room off the living room, completely redoing the guest bathroom and adding a hot tub onto her terrace. One of the two guys who have come in to assess gives her a quote. Louis’ eyebrows raise and she purses her lips. 

“Surely we can do better than that, gents,” she says, handing the paper back. “Tell you what, if you work quickly, I’ll add another twenty grand on top of that. How’s that sound?”

Contractor Two looks at Contractor One with his eyebrows raised. They both nod. 

“Consider it done, Miss Tomlinson,” Contractor One says. 

Louis beams at him. “Excellent,” she says. “I’ll see you bright and early on Monday morning, then!”

She ushers them out of her flat and locks the door behind them, looking at the quote in her hand as she heads through to the kitchen.

“I still don’t know why you’re renovating the kitchen,” Harry says, startling Louis. She clutches a hand to her chest and shakes her head at her girlfriend. “I really like your kitchen the way it is.”

“It could be better,” Louis replies, opening the refrigerator door to pull out a bottle of water each for her and Harry. “I want to have Christmas here this year and I’ll need the space.”

Harry hums and accepts the bottle Louis offers out to her. “I guess so,” she says. “I still think you’d look good with a bright green kitchen, though.”

Louis snorts and steps into Harry’s space. She curls one arm around her waist and kisses her neck softly. “I got you a present,” she says. “Something to go with your costume.”

“Really?” Harry asks, perking up.

“I’ll just go get it,” she says. She sets her bottle down and heads into the bedroom. She easily locates the box she has Harry’s present in and she smiles as she passes it to Harry when she’s back in the kitchen. 

Harry’s eyes gleam as she opens the box and pulls out a leather collar that simply says ‘kitten’ on it. She licks her lips and her gaze darts back up to Louis. It’s not even a second later that Harry is throwing herself at Louis. It’s only months of practice that Louis doesn’t fall over at it. She wraps her arms around Harry and kisses her back with equal fervour. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips. Louis grabs Harry’s hips and holds her close. 

“Want to try it on?” Louis asks, her chest heaving and her breathing erratic already.

Harry’s eyes glaze over and she nods. Louis kisses her once more before retrieving the box that had fallen to the floor. She sets the box down on the counter and pulls out the collar. Harry lifts her hair out of the way and Louis fastens it. It fits perfectly, sitting almost flush against Harry’s neck. The metal hoop hanging from the middle stands out against Harry’s pale skin. 

Experimentally, Louis reaches out and tugs on it, bringing Harry forwards. Harry whimpers and crashes their lips together once more. Harry hooks one of her legs around Louis’ middle, drawing her in closer. Louis grips at Harry’s thigh, stroking underneath her skirt, edging towards her underwear. She flicks at the elastic, causing Harry to jump slightly at the shock. Harry tries to hook both of her legs around Louis but it causes Louis’ knees to buckle slightly. She lowers Harry and they end up in a tangled mess on the floor. 

Louis pushes Harry’s skirt up and out of the way, immediately tugging her knickers down and throwing them over her shoulder. Harry hastily reaches for the hem of Louis’ shirt, tugging it up until it can’t go any further. Louis leans back and hastily undresses while Harry does the same.

“Fuck me,” Harry says breathily before kissing Louis hotly. She hooks her ankle around the backs of Louis’ thighs and forces her forwards. Louis reaches out a hand to the bottom drawers of the kitchen counter and she rummages around until she finds what she wants. 

Without breaking the kiss, Louis secures the strap on to her body and coats the orange dildo with lubricant. Harry bites down on her bottom lip, her eyes watching Louis hungrily. She spreads her legs and lifts her hips ever so slightly. Louis licks her lips and lines the toy up with Harry’s entrance, nudging it with the head. Harry’s little moans fill the room and Louis pushes in with one smooth thrust, causing Harry to groan loudly. 

Louis tugs on the loop of the collar and pulls Harry in for another kiss. She comes willingly, pliant under Louis’ touch. “Such a good kitten,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips and Harry whines softly in response. 

She plants her feet flat on the tiles and lifts her hips up so that Louis can fuck into her better. She’s a sight to behold, Louis thinks as she keeps thrusting into her. 

“Feels so good, Lou,” Harry mumbles, dropping her hand to rub at her clit. Louis bats her hands away and pins them both above Harry’s head. Harry lies back and takes it. Her breathing is erratic and her hips continuously move, bucking down onto Louis with every thrust she can. 

Their kisses are hot and messy but neither of them seems to care. Louis squeezes around Harry’s wrists a little before she dips her head and pulls at the metal hoop of the collar with her teeth. Harry keens loudly and flexes her hands underneath Louis’ wrists, eager to touch. Louis nips at Harry’s throat, pressing her lips against every single spot that she knows makes Harry wild. She drags her tongue across Harry’s nipples in turn, making them stand at attention. Harry is whining and panting underneath her, her moans growing louder in the otherwise silent kitchen. 

“There’s a good girl,” Louis mutters as she pulls off Harry’s breast. She lets go of Harry’s wrists and sits back, letting her hands fall to Harry’s hips. She lifts them a little and glances down, watching as the toy disappears inside of Harry with every thrust. “You look so good like this, princess. So good.”

Harry whimpers and bucks down harder against Louis. Her movements are getting sloppier with the more aroused she gets and Louis decides to take pity on her. She rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit and a few moments later, Harry is coming with a loud, broken sob and her entire body trembling. Louis pulls out, the toy glistening with Harry’s wetness. She keeps her hands on Harry’s hips and she dips her head to lick Harry clean. Harry moans, her hips twitching as Louis’ tongue pushes inside of her, licking deep into her. 

It takes another few, precise strokes of Louis’ tongue to have Harry coming again, her taste washing over Louis’ tongue. She moans and pulls back, guiding Harry’s body back down onto the floor. She crawls over Harry smiles down at her. She tugs on the hoop of the collar, pulling Harry forward so she can kiss her. Harry moans, tasting herself on Louis’ tongue, trying to get as much of it into her own mouth as she can. 

“Want to eat you out,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. 

Louis nods. “Of course, princess,” she says. She gets up off the floor, her knees aching a little from kneeling on the tiles for so long and she pulls out a kitchen chair. 

She sits down and immediately spreads her legs, crooking her finger in Harry’s direction, beckoning her closer. Harry grins and her and crawls across the floor on her hands and knees. Harry licks her lips and looks up at Louis, waiting. 

“Go on, kitten,” Louis mumbles. 

Harry’s lips graze the inside of Louis’ thigh before her entire mouth closes over Louis’ pussy. Her tongue immediately starts to work on Louis’ clit, rubbing over the sensitive nub with hard flicks. Louis tilts her head back, moaning. She shifts and lifts one leg to rest up on the kitchen table next to her to give Harry more room. Harry moans against Louis’ pussy, her tongue pressing deep inside of Louis. 

She drops a hand to Harry’s hair, stroking her fingers through the curly locks, encouraging her. Harry nuzzles into the touch as best as she can without removing her mouth from Louis. Her tongue works expertly over Louis, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. A few more flicks of Harry’s tongue later has Louis in a panting mess, her hand still in Harry’s hair, keeping her pressed against her pussy until Harry has licked her clean. She pulls back with a satisfied grin, her mouth and chin wet. 

Louis’ gaze drops to Harry’s hand, which is between her own legs, fingering herself. She tugs on the collar, forcing Harry to sit up on her knees properly. Her hand doesn’t move from between her legs, though, but Louis can tell the motions have stopped. 

“Lie back,” Louis says softly. “Let me watch you finger yourself.”

Harry whines and nods. She moves so she’s sitting at Louis’ feet, her legs spread on either side of the chair legs and she leans back on one hand, the other parting her folds and two fingers quickly disappearing inside of herself. Louis watches Harry’s eyes flutter closed as she quickly thrusts her fingers in and out of herself. She bites down on her bottom lip, which is red and plump and begging for attention. 

Louis is distracted by the moans that fall from Harry’s lips, her thumb brushing over her clit. Her hips buck down and she quickly adds a third finger, pushing it inside of herself. Her fingers are deliciously wet, disappearing inside of herself with every thrust.

“So good,” Louis mumbles. “Come for me, princess.”

Harry nods and whimpers and Louis watches as Harry’s pussy twitches around her fingers, drawing them in closer as she orgasms again. She flops back against the tiles, spent and giggling. Louis glances down at her fondly and gets up off her chair. She holds a hand out for Harry to take and she helps her up off the floor. 

“C’mon,” she says. “Shower time. You can text your mum later to say you’re staying over, if you like.”

“Mmm,” Harry mumbles, turning around to kiss Louis softly. “I like very much.”

~*~

“I’m the boss, I can do what I want.”

Louis pulls out her desk chair and sits down. She immediately kicks off her pumps and puts her feet up on the table. She opens her box of popcorn chicken and picks up a few pieces, popping them into her mouth.

Across from her, Liam sighs. “I get that, Lou, I do,” she says, sitting a little closer to the desk so she doesn’t spill any of her lunch. “But I can’t just _create_ positions out of thin air.”

“Why the fuck not?” Louis asks through a mouthful of food. Liam shoots her a slightly disgusted look and Louis just smacks her lips in response. 

“Because we have a budget,” Liam replies. “And we don’t have enough work to go around.”

“Babes,” Louis says, setting down her box of KFC goodness to have a drink. “I’m about to close yet another multi-million dollar deal. Don’t spout budget bullshit at me, alright?”

Liam sighs again. “It’s not that easy, Lou,” she says. “Look, you made me head of Human Resources for a reason. _This_ is the reason. I can’t just create a position because Anne is your girlfriend’s mum.”

“So, I’ll fire someone then,” Louis replies with a shrug. She picks up her burger and takes a huge bite. It tastes _amazing_. It probably tastes _more_ amazing because Louis technically isn’t supposed to be eating it. Because Harry has some stupid healthy eating plan that she’s made for Louis (complete with colour coordinated days and meals) because she wants them to eat healthily so they can live longer, or some crap like that. Louis takes another bite of her burger just to get rid of the memory. 

“You can’t fire someone just because,” Liam comments. “You’ll get done for unfair dismissal and it’ll be more of a headache than it’s worth.”

Louis huffs. “Liam,” she starts. “I love you and you’re my best friend but you’re _absolutely_ destroying my burger buzz here.”

Liam raises her eyebrow at the comment. “Burger buzz?” she repeats.

Louis nods. “Yes. Harry has this healthy eating chart and I’m not supposed to have burgers or fast food but what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” She grins and takes another large bite of her lunch. It’s _so good_ , she thinks.

“You’re odd,” Liam says. Louis just shrugs, moaning around her delicious lunch. 

By the time Louis has finished eating her burger, she misses it greatly. She just wants to keep eating it until she can literally eat no more. She can’t, though. It’s Friday and not only is Harry getting out of school early, but she’s going to be stopping by Louis’ office so they can go home together to get ready for Louis’ office Halloween party. 

As it is, Louis is going to have to convince Liam to sneak passed Anne and Gina with their KFC rubbish so that Anne doesn’t see and tell Harry what Louis was doing. She doesn’t want to get told off by her girlfriend when they’re meant to be having a good evening. 

Louis barely listens as Liam prattles on about her and Sophia’s costumes for the party. Liam tends to get overzealous in her conversations about Sophia and they’re just so _boring_ to Louis. She should have known that was her first mistake.

“Lou, you’re not even _listening_ to me,” Liam huffs.

“Am too,” Louis replies. She has the last of her popcorn chicken to eat and she is trying to commit the taste to memory. “You’re talking about Sophia.”

Liam sighs. “Lou, I listen to your stories about Harry,” she says. “The least you could do is listen to my ones about Sophia.”

“But you and Sophia have been together _forever_ ,” Louis replies. “C’mon, you’re married and you’re planning to have your first baby already. What else is there for me to know?”

“How about the fact that Sophia is pregnant?” Liam responds.

Louis’ eyes widen. She gets up to congratulate Liam, pulling her in for a tight hug and a smacking kiss on the cheek. “Congratulations!” she says. “I’m so happy for you both.”

Liam ducks her head. “Thank you,” she replies and Louis hugs her tight again, pressing as close as she can. 

The door to Louis’ office opens and Louis looks over, horror crossing her expression as she realises that it’s Harry. Harry isn’t staring at her and Liam, though, she’s staring at the unmistakable KFC bag and popcorn chicken box sitting on Louis’ side of the desk.

“Baby, I can explain,” she starts.

“Lou!” Harry protests. “We’re meant to be eating healthily!”

“That’s my cue to go,” Liam mumbles. She pats Louis on the shoulder and clears away her rubbish quickly before leaving.

“I can’t believe you’re putting that junk into your body!”

Louis huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “Excuse me,” she begins. “Wasn’t it you that insisted we had McDonald’s for dinner just the other night?”

“That was _before_ we started eating healthy,” Harry protests. 

Louis pouts. Harry pouts. Louis sighs. “Alright,” she says. “I’m sorry. I was hungry and it _smelled_ so good.” She steps closer to Harry and wraps her arms around Harry’s middle. She tilts her head up for a kiss and Harry screws up her nose briefly before kissing Louis for a few short moments.

“It’s okay,” Harry replies. “I had pizza for lunch.”

Louis squawks indignantly and tickles Harry’s sides, causing her to giggle and squirm in Louis’ grasp. “Cheeky,” she says. “Alright, we’ve got things to do, princess. I need to stop by and make sure my event planner has things set up for tonight.”

Harry nods and tucks her curls behind her ears. “Alright,” she replies. “Hey, wait. How’s mum been this week?” she asks softly, sitting herself down on the edge of Louis’ desk.

“She’s brilliant,” Louis replies honestly, stepping between Harry’s legs and resting her hands on Harry’s thighs. She strokes over the soft skin, sliding her hands up a little further until Harry has her legs wrapped around Louis’ middle. “I was talking to Liam about finding a permanent spot on our team for her.”

Harry beams. “Really?” she asks.

Louis nods. “Really,” she echoes. “I’ve always known that Anne is brilliant but she blows even Gina out of the water with how organised she is. I think we need an office manager and she’d be the perfect fit.”

Harry grins and throws her arms around Louis’ shoulders, pulling her in for a tight hug. “You’re the best.”

Louis kisses her cheek soundly. “I wouldn’t do it if she wasn’t worth it.” She squeezes Harry’s thighs and pulls back. “C’mon, baby, we’d better go.”

Louis steps out of Harry’s embrace and gathers her belongings, slipping her laptop into its bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She puts her lip balm in her handbag and slings that over her shoulder as well. Harry hops off the desk and takes Louis’ hand in hers, following her from the office. Louis locks the door behind them and stops at Gina’s desk where she and Anne are still working.

“We’re off now,” she says. “I need to make sure that everything at the venue has been taken care of.”

“Yes, Miss Tomlinson,” Gina replies with a nod. “We’re almost done here.”

Louis gives them a beaming smile. “Fantastic,” she says. “Anne, you’ve been great this week, I’m looking forward to having you take care of things while Gina is away. I’ll see you both at the party tonight, yeah?”

“Yes,” they reply in unison. 

“Good,” Louis says. “Don’t stay too long, you both need to go home and get your costumes on.” She and Harry say their good byes and leave the building together. 

It’s a short drive from Louis’ office building to the event hall that Louis has booked out for her Halloween party. It’s going to be huge. She has hired one of the best event planners in London, who happens to be one of Louis’ university friends. She thinks it’s a nice perk to have kept in contact with people from university. There are going to be staff members, clients and the like who are going to be in attendance at this party and she wants everything to be as perfect as possible. She knows even a few A list celebrities will be stopping by, having handed them invitations personally several weeks beforehand. 

“This looks amazing,” Harry gushes as they step into the hall. 

Louis squeezes her hand and looks around. “Doesn’t it?” she says. She spots Jesy and Jade near the stage and heads over. “Hi, ladies.”

Jesy and Jade look up and both give her a warm smile. “Hi,” they reply in unison.

“This looks brilliant,” Louis compliments. “You’ve really outdone yourselves.”

“That’s what we were aiming for,” Jesy replies. “Leigh will be by soon, she’s just picking up some extra speakers.”

Louis nods and runs her hand through some fake webbing that looks a lot realer than she was expecting. The entire hall has been decked out to look extra spooky but not too cheesy. She loves it. There are rubber bats hanging from the ceiling, webbing everywhere they can. The snacks table has an admittedly cheesy Halloween plastic table cloth but it doesn’t look out of place, which Louis loves. It’s everything she had hoped for and more. 

“We just wanted to stop by to see if you need a hand,” Louis says after looking around at everything.

“We’re good,” Jade replies. “We’re about to head home and get changed ourselves. I finally convinced Jes to do a couples costume this year.”

Jesy rolls her eyes in Louis’ direction. “We’re going as Little Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf. Guess which one I am?” she waggles her eyebrows and playfully bares her teeth in Louis’ direction.

“Definitely not Red from _that_ face,” Louis replies. 

“We’re not doing a couples costume,” Harry says, wandering back over to them after having looked around at everything, touching whatever she could. “I’m going as a kitten and Louis is going as–”

“That’s a secret, babe,” Louis replies. “I have to keep _some_ things a secret.”

Jesy snorts indelicately and ties up some of the spare cords from the speakers she has already set up. “Alright,” she replies. “We’re heading off then. See you later?”

Louis nods at them both. Jesy and Jade leave and Louis checks over everything once more, satisfied that it has all worked out the way she wanted it to. “This is going to be the best party.”

Harry nods. “I can’t wait,” she replies. “Can we go home now? I want to have a shower before we put our costumes on.”

“Of course, kitten,” Louis replies. Harry bites down on her bottom lip at the name, her eyes glazing over slightly. Louis reaches out for Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together. She leads Harry back out to her car and drives them home, Harry squirming in her seat the entire time. 

Louis sets out both of their costumes on the bed, making sure that every item they need is ready for when they get out of the shower. Harry fiddles with Louis’ stereo and plugs in her iPod, turning the volume up probably a little louder than is necessary.

“Shower?” Harry asks simply. 

Louis sets her shoes at the end of the bed and nods. She strips as she walks into her bathroom, not even bothering to close the door over behind her. She grins as Harry steps into the shower, completely naked already. 

“So,” Harry starts. “I have a secret to share.”

“Oh?” Louis mumbles as she drops kisses to Harry’s shoulder. They step under the spray a little more and Harry drapes her arms across Louis’ shoulders, stepping closer to her. 

“Mmmhmm,” Harry hums. She dips her head and kisses Louis slowly. Louis moans into the kiss, sliding her hands across Harry’s slick skin, stopping to cup her arse. She squeezes the cheeks gently and parts them ever so slightly just to hear Harry’s breath hitch. Harry pushes back into the touch and breaks the kiss, her mouth open and soft, panting little breaths coming out.

“What’s your secret?” Louis asks. 

Harry blinks at her and shakes her head. “I made myself a cat tail for my costume,” she replies as she reaches for the shower gel. She squirts some onto a flannel and moves behind Louis to start washing her back. She leans in close, her lips grazing over the shell of Louis’ ear, her breath hot, making Louis shiver. “Using one of my princess plugs.”

Louis’ eyes flutter closed and she lets out a shaky breath, her mind automatically conjuring up images. “Well,” she says when she has composed herself a little. “You’ll have to make sure that you’re _extra_ clean, princess.”

“I am.”

Louis turns around to see Harry with one hand behind herself, the other with the flannel in it to wash Louis. She moans a little and pushes back into her hand. Louis licks her lips and crowds Harry against the wet tiles. She kisses her briefly before taking the flannel off her to put more shower gel on it. Harry keeps her hand behind her as Louis washes over Harry’s front, taking extra care across Harry’s nipples and down her stomach. She lets her fingers dig in against Harry’s hips as she washes over them, just to watch Harry’s eyes flutter closed.

Once she’s satisfied that Harry is completely clean, she finishes washing herself and steps out of the shower, keeping her gaze on Harry the entire time. Harry’s tongue darts out to lick her lips and she rinses her hand off before shutting off the taps. She follows Louis to their bedroom foregoing her towel altogether, leaving wet footprints on the carpet. 

Droplets of water stick to Harry’s shoulders as she wordlessly crawls onto the bed, her arse up in the air, just _waiting_ for Louis. Louis quickly grabs the bottle of lubricant from the top drawer of the bedside table and she pops the cap. She liberally coats her fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. She gets on the bed behind Harry and strokes over Harry’s skin with her free hand. She trails her hand up the middle of Harry’s back and then curls it in her hair as she teases Harry’s rim with one of her fingers. Harry moans and pushes back into the touch but Louis tugs on her hair, keeping her still. Harry goes lax, her body responding to Louis’ touch perfectly. 

Louis pushes her finger into Harry’s tight entrance until she reaches the first knuckle. Harry whimpers underneath her, struggling to keep still. Louis pauses until Harry stops moving and she starts to slowly work her open. She takes her time, drawing out the little mewling sounds from Harry with each and every stroke and push of her finger. 

“Such a good kitten,” Louis whispers. She drops a kiss to the flesh of Harry’s arse and Harry wiggles back against her. She rewards Harry by slipping a second finger into her. Harry’s mouth drops open in a silent moan and she rocks back into Louis’ hand, her walls clenching around Louis’ fingers, trying to draw her in.

“Please,” Harry whimpers. “Need more.”

“Patience is a virtue, princess,” Louis says. “Now keep still or I won’t let you come.”

Harry nods and folds her arms so she can rest her forehead on them, her heavy breathing filling the room. Louis squeezes the flesh of Harry’s arse with her free hand as she stretches Harry open carefully – just enough to fit a plug into her and no more. 

“Where’s your tail, kitten?” Louis asks.

“In…” Harry exhales sharply as Louis removes her fingers from inside of her. “In my underwear drawer.”

Louis gets up off the bed and opens Harry’s underwear drawer that is next to her very own. She pulls out a long, black tail and right at the end is one of Harry’s princess plugs. It glints in the light of the room and Louis can’t help but think about how creative Harry is to have made this. 

She climbs back onto the bed behind Harry and sets the tail down. She squeezes both of Harry’s arse cheeks gently, spreading them so she can see Harry trying to clench down around nothing. Her pussy is positively dripping already, the insides of her thighs tacky with wetness and Louis can’t wait to get her mouth on her to bring her to orgasm. But first she wants to hear Harry purr. 

The tail is sleek and it looks like Harry must have spent a lot of time on it, getting it to look realistic enough. She coats the plug in lubricant before she pushes just the tip against Harry’s entrance. Harry rocks back, wanting more already. Louis very carefully inserts it into her girlfriend and Harry lets out the most beautifully content sound that Louis is still not used to hearing, even after all of their time together. 

Harry wiggles her bum in the air and Louis grins at the sight. She bites down on the flesh of Harry’s arse and Harry squeals at the touch before rolling onto her back, her legs spreading automatically.

“Look at you,” Louis says as she crawls over Harry’s body, hovering over her, her arms on either side of Harry’s shoulders. “You’re all wet, kitten.”

“I know,” Harry replies. She bites down on her bottom lip and looks up at Louis through her eyelashes, knowing that it turns Louis on completely. “Touch me, please?”

“Mmm,” Louis hums. She lets her gaze rake down Harry’s body, taking in her perky boobs and erect nipples, to her slightly flushed chest. Her legs bracket Louis’ own and her hips rock up as Louis’ gaze lowers enough to look between her legs but all she sees is that ridiculous tale between her legs. 

“Louis,” Harry whines, squirming a little. “Please. I need you.”

Louis stays silent. She briefly brushes her lips against Harry’s own before she moves down Harry’s body. She pushes the tail out of the way and lifts Harry’s legs over her shoulders. She locks gazes with Harry as she dips her head and licks over Harry’s clit, causing her entire body to shudder against the pressure. 

The first swipe of Louis’ tongue in Harry’s entrance makes her whine loudly. Harry is soaking wet, her taste filling Louis’ mouth before she’s even got her tongue inside of her. Harry bucks down into Louis’ mouth, practically fucking herself on Louis’ tongue. Louis closes her eyes and lets Harry work for it, her whimpering turning Louis on just as much. Harry’s hips rock and push down against Louis’ mouth as best as she can. 

Louis looks up to see Harry pinching her own nipples, rolling them between her fingers so they stand out even harder against her chest. Louis flicks her tongue harder against Harry’s clit and slips one her hands up Harry’s body, covering Harry’s breast. Harry’s fingers lace with Louis’ over her breast, pinning her there as she rocks down into Louis’ mouth even more. Her breathing shifts and it takes a few more seconds before Harry is coming loudly, her thighs trying to close around Louis’ head and her fingers gripping Louis’ own tightly.

Eventually, Harry’s body relaxes enough so that Louis can move from between her legs, not before giving the tail a little tug though, just to watch Harry’s body twitch. She wipes her mouth across the back of her hand and crawls up Harry’s body again. She rises up on her knees and straddles Harry’s chest. 

Harry looks up at her eagerly and Louis lowers herself so her pussy is right over Louis’ mouth. She guides Harry’s head forwards and Harry takes over, her tongue parting Louis’ folds easily so she can suck on her clit. Her hands come up to rest on Louis’ hips and she grips them with her own, bucking down into Harry’s mouth. 

The moans that fill the room are more Harry’s than Louis’ and it isn’t for the first time that Louis is in awe of how much Harry just _loves_ eating her out. Her tongue works over Louis’ clit, alternating between hard and soft flicks before pushing back into her vagina, fucking her as deeply as she can. The vibrations of her moaning go straight through Louis, making it impossible for Louis to hold off her orgasm.

It hits her faster than she expects and her legs are trembling as she tries not to suffocate Harry beneath her. Harry whines and holds Louis closer when she tries to get off her, keeping Louis’ pussy firmly over her mouth. Her tongue fattens up as she pushes it inside of Louis, licking her clean. 

She’s an absolute mess by the time Louis finally moves off her face. Her chin is soaking wet and she’s licking her lips like she has the best sweet in the world smeared across them. 

It’s then that Harry purrs. 

The sound goes straight through Louis and she reaches over to push Harry’s hair out of her face. 

“Sleep,” she says. “I’ll wake you when it’s time to get ready.”

“Okay,” Harry mumbles, curling onto her side, a completely content look on her face.

Louis sighs and gets up off the bed to clean up a little, warming one of the flannels so she can clean Harry up as well. Harry barely even twitches as Louis wipes across her face with the cloth and only sighs softly when Louis cleans between her legs. She pulls the blankets up over Harry and pulls on her robe as she leaves the room to let Harry sleep peacefully for a little while.

~*~

Louis does throw an amazing party, if she does say so herself.

She smiles as she looks around, her amazing Halloween party in full swing. Harry is chatting with her mum and Robin, looking delectable as ever in her complete cat outfit. She isn’t entirely sure why Harry chose _kitten_ over Cat Woman but the look suits her, she thinks. She’s got leather trousers on and a tight, sheer black top that leaves absolutely nothing to Louis’ imagination. She’s wearing the collar as well and it had taken all of Louis’ strength to even let her leave the house to come to the party. 

To top it off, Harry is wearing a headband amidst her curls with the cutest homemade cat ears Louis has ever seen. She has drawn on whiskers and the tip of her nose is coloured in as well, completing her look. It makes Louis’ mouth water. 

“Black Widow, ’ey?” 

Louis turns to see Niall grinning at her, her arm slung low around Zayn’s waist. “That’s me,” she replies with a smile. “I love your costumes, too,” she adds, nodding at the fact that Niall and Zayn are wearing Power Rangers costumes. Just without the helmets, Louis notes. 

“The Power Rangers are cool,” Zayn replies. 

“I know,” Louis agrees. “I watched them all the time as a kid.”

Zayn grins at her. “Where’s Harry?”

Louis points towards Harry who is, somehow, making her tail swish behind her. Louis licks her lips at the sight. “Kitten is over there.”

“Man, you guys are kinky,” Niall comments. 

It’s then that Louis notices that Niall is a little drunk. She specifically told the bartender to not serve alcohol to anyone who was underage, which included Niall. She didn’t want the police showing up and ruining her party because she had underage drunk teens on her hands. 

“Where did you get the alcohol?” Louis asks, her gaze flicking to Zayn who appears to be sober but Louis can’t be too sure.

“’M not drunk,” Niall replies immediately, straightening up to look at Louis. 

“Niall, I’m not stupid,” Louis says. “Please just tell me where you got the alcohol so I can fire someone.”

“Someone spiked the punch,” Zayn replies a little hesitantly. “It was one of the guys. I saw him earlier.”

Louis huffs. “Thank you,” she says. “Please don’t drink any more of it, I don’t want either of you getting hurt or me getting into trouble.”

Zayn nods and guides Niall away. Louis sighs and makes her way over to the refreshment table. She pours herself a cup of punch and blanches the second she takes a drink. It’s so filled with alcohol that Louis is surprised that everyone who has had some isn’t drunk off their arses already.

“Hey, looking good!” Jesy says as she approaches. She pours herself a cup of punch before Louis can warn her and she just nods approvingly at it. “Nice,” she comments.

“Not really,” Louis replies. “Someone spiked the punch and I have underage people here.”

“Ah, shit,” Jesy says. “Well, I’ll help, I’ll drink it for you.” She winks and pours herself another drink, and then another cup as well, waving a finger at Louis as she leaves, presumably to find Jade again. 

Before Louis can try and find someone to ask about the spiked punch, Harry is in front of her. She grins and takes Louis’ hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Harry’s arms wrap around Louis’ shoulders and she steps in close, her breath hot against Louis’ cheek. 

“You look tense,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, nipping at her earlobe. “What’s wrong?”

“The punch is spiked and Niall is drunk,” Louis replies.

“Niall can hold her own,” Harry says. “She’s Irish and Zayn is with her. Nothing bad will happen.”

“But–” Harry’s lips close over Louis’ own, effectively cutting her off. Louis hums and loses herself in the kiss, sliding her hands across Harry’s back. She rests them on her hips, squeezing lightly. 

The music is loud, the bass heavy and Louis can’t see or think of anything but Harry. She licks her lips and drops a hand to Harry’s arse, gently tugging on her tale. Harry’s lips part in a silent moan and she drops her forehead onto Louis’ shoulder. 

“You should fuck me in the toilets,” Harry breathes, her teeth nipping at Louis’ neck. 

“Not just yet, kitten,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry again hotly and then continues to dance with her. 

A while later, Anne and Robin approach them to let Harry and Louis know that they were heading home. Harry gives her parents a hug and a kiss each and says she’ll see them on the Sunday. Anne kisses Louis’ cheek as well before leaving and Louis grins at her. 

“I need to pee,” Louis says. “Can you get us both drinks? Not the punch, though.”

Harry nods and twirls away from Louis, her hands in the air. Louis laughs and heads for the toilets. She sees Zayn and Niall kissing heatedly in the middle of the dance floor on her way and shakes her head fondly. 

She finally reaches the toilets only to see Sophia gripping onto one of the sinks. “Shit, Soph, are you okay?” she asks, concern lacing her voice. 

Sophia nods shakily. “Yeah,” she replies. “I’m fine.” She dry heaves and Louis quickly passes her some paper towel to clean up. 

“You don’t look fine,” Louis says. “Where’s Liam?”

“She’s gone to get me some water,” Sophia replies. She straightens up and places a hand on her stomach. “I don’t know why they call it morning sickness when it happens at all hours of the day.”

Louis’ expression softens. “Oh, Soph,” she says. She opens her arms and pulls Sophia in for a hug, being mindful not to squeeze her or hold her too tightly. “Get some ginger biscuits, it helped my mum through all of her pregnancies.”

“Really?” Sophia asks, sounding dubious.

Louis nods. “She swears by it and she’s had seven of us now.”

“Thank you,” Sophia replies softly. 

They part after a few long moments and Louis pushes Sophia’s hair back off her face. She feels hot and clammy and looks sickly pale. 

“Liam is so excited to be a mum,” she says. “You should have seen her in my office talking about it. She was practically glowing already.”

Sophia gives Louis a soft smile. “She’s so happy about it,” she replies.

“Are you?” Louis asks, curious.

Sophia nods. “I am,” she replies. “I honestly am. I just don’t like the morning sickness. I thought it would have eased up now that I’m passed my first trimester.” Her hand stops to rest on her stomach again, rubbing small circles across it. Louis smiles at the sight. 

“It should ease up soon,” Louis says, bumping her shoulder gently against Sophia’s own. 

“Your costume is amazing, by the way,” Sophia comments. “I saw you and Harry dancing together earlier. I thought you would’ve gone with a couple costume.”

Louis grins. “Harry was insistent on being a kitten,” she starts. “And I couldn’t really be a dog. I can’t open myself to _that_ many bitch comments in one night. I’ll end up with no employees if I do.”

“Do you still get that?” Sophia asks. “I remember some of the stories Liam told me when you first started out but they can’t be still happening, surely?”

Louis shrugs one shoulder. “I hear stuff occasionally,” she replies. “Nothing I can’t handle, of course.”

Sophia’s expression softens as she moves off leaning against the sink. “It’s not right,” she says. “That they treat you like that.”

“I honestly don’t care anymore,” Louis starts seriously. “If that’s all people have to say about me then they can get fucked. I worked hard to be where I am and I’m sure as hell not going to let any arsehole try to bring me down for that.”

“You’re an inspiration, Louis,” Sophia says kindly.

Louis leans over and kisses her cheek. “Thank you,” she replies. “Be sure to tell your little one that when they’re old enough. Auntie Louis is here to stay.”

Sophia laughs and then clutches her stomach again like she might throw up some more but it passes a second later. Louis gives her another small hug, just to try and comfort her. Sophia gives her a smile and she breathes a sigh of relief when Liam bursts through the door a second later, looking harried, brandishing a bottle of water in her direction. Sophia takes it and takes a few, long sips, looking a little better already.

“Lou, are you alright?” Liam asks.

“Of course,” Louis replies. “Oh! I came to pee.” She throws them a grin and Liam gently cuddles Sophia close, murmuring sweet words that makes Sophia smile. 

As Louis closes the door to the stall, she notices her dilemma. She’s basically wearing a leather jumpsuit and she really didn’t think toilet breaks through. With a lot of struggling, some grunting and possibly noises that she hasn’t even made during sex, Louis wiggles out of her outfit enough to relieve herself. It takes just as much to pull it back on.

Louis adjusts her holster as she walks out of the toilets, scanning the room to try and find Harry. She heads for the refreshments table again and spots Harry and one of Louis’ employees that she really can’t recall the name of right now.

She stays off to the side, just to see what happens. She knows that Harry can see her in her line of vision but she wants to know if this guy is going to be dumb enough to hit on her girlfriend. She watches, amused, as Harry shakes her head and physically takes a step back, putting some distance between them. Harry flicks her gaze to Louis and hides her smile. She knows Harry likes attention but she’s never been keen on too much male attention, it makes her uncomfortable. 

It’s a reflex when Louis’ eyes narrow as the guy reaches out to touch Harry’s shoulder, his big, meaty paw squeezing her a little. Louis steps forwards before the panic can reach Harry’s face. She slides her arm around Harry’s waist, causing the guy’s hand to drop off Harry’s shoulder. Louis kisses her cheek soundly, ignoring him completely. 

“Hey, baby,” Louis says. “Did you get those drinks?”

“I got them,” the guy replies, winking at Harry. 

Louis narrows her eyes at the cup. “The punch has been spiked,” she says, her tone hard. Harry presses into her side just a little more.

“Dave here was just telling me that he spiked the punch,” Harry comments, nodding towards the guy. That’s right, Louis thinks, that’s Dave from the office pool. Louis’ gaze rakes over him, taking in his Thor costume. He clearly thinks he looks good, especially with the way he’s standing and still leering at Harry a little. It makes Louis’ arm tighten around Harry just a little more. Harry’s hand drops to Louis’ on her waist and laces their fingers together, her promise ring glinting in the semi-dim light of the hall. 

It seems that Dave doesn’t realise that Harry is her girlfriend and his expression changes the instant he looks down at Harry’s hand. “I… Uh…”

Louis straightens herself and she knows she looks awfully menacing in her outfit, her bright red wig and her killer boots. Even if the guns in her holsters are fake, they sure look intimidating, she thinks. “Did you know that it’s a criminal offence to serve alcohol to anyone who is underage?” she starts. 

Dave snorts. “Please, I didn’t serve it to her,” he replies. 

“I don’t know, it looks like you were offering my girlfriend here a spiked drink,” Louis continues. “And that you’ve admitted to spiking the entire punch bowl…”

“It’s a party,” Dave retorts.

“Which is why alcohol is being served at the _bar_ ,” Louis says. “An open bar, mind you. The punch is for anyone who was underage. I’m sure that Perrie from Production really wants her five year old daughter drinking _spiked punch_.”

Dave’s expression hardens. “It was spiked before I got to it,” he says, trying to defend himself. “I barely added anything to it.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re not helping yourself here, Dave.” 

“God, Steve and the others were right, you _are_ a bitch.”

Louis smiles at him. “That’s a neat thing to say to your boss there, Dave. Want to try it again before I fire your arse?”

Dave splutters. “You’re such a power hungry _dyke_ ,” he spits as he turns on his heel.

Louis gives a fake sigh. “Yeah, I am,” she calls after him before he can take a full step. “And you’re _fired_!” She turns to Harry who just grins at her.

“That was hot,” Harry says, pressing herself right into Louis’ side. She dips her head and grazes her lips across Louis’ neck, her tongue flicking out against the pulse point. “I love when you get all bossy like that.”

“Yeah?”

Harry nods. “Yeah.” She kisses Louis soundly on the lips and slips her hand into Louis’ own. “How about we go home?” she asks, her voice dropping an octave. 

“Anything you want, kitten,” Louis replies, squeezing her hand. Harry grins at her and Louis finds Jade and Jesy to tell them that she’s leaving. They assure Louis that the clean-up crew will be in at five in the morning to do their jobs and they’ll send Louis their bill. She bids them a good night and heads off with Harry on her arm. 

“Niall and Zayn have a way home, don’t they?” Louis asks as they approach her car. “I don’t want to leave them stranded this late.”

“I’ll call them, if you want?”

Louis nods. “Please.” She waits as Harry calls her friends and not even five minutes later, Zayn and Niall are clambering into the backseat of Louis’ Range Rover, their hands all over each other as they continue to kiss. Louis blinks at them and asks Harry for Niall’s address so she can get there. 

The noises from the backseat intensify, Niall’s Irish accent thickening the more she’s turned on. It’s not something that Louis ever needed to know but she files it away to poke fun at Niall for later. Harry wiggles in her seat, clearly turned on by their noises. Her hand slips between her legs and she presses a finger against herself. Louis tears her gaze away from Harry as the stoplight turns green. 

“Baby,” Louis says softly. “Not in the car.”

Harry whines and pouts, wiggling a little more. She bites down on her lip and her hand finds its way into Louis’ lap as she’s driving, her fingers tracing along the inseam of Louis’ leather trousers. She keeps her expression as blank as possible. She knows it only spurs Harry on to know just how she’s affecting Louis. 

There’s a foot to the back of her headrest and Louis jolts a little, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “Girls!” she scolds. “Just watch my head, yeah?”

There’s a ‘sorry’ from the backseat but she has no idea who it’s from and it’s followed by a moan a second later. Louis shakes her head and Harry’s fingers dig into her inner thigh just a little more, putting pressure on all the right places. Louis inhales sharply, trying to concentrate on driving properly. 

Thankfully she arrives at Niall’s house soon enough and she pulls over to let them out. She glances into the backseat and cops and eyeful of Niall’s naked back and the side of her boob as she ignores Louis telling them that they can get out now. Zayn seems to hear her though, thankfully, and she all but drags a half-naked Niall from the car, wrapping her leather jacket around Niall’s body. She leans down to look through Harry’s open window and gives them a crooked, albeit extremely happy, smile. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Zayn says before she’s all but dragged away, Niall waving half-heartedly in their direction.

Harry pushes the button to roll up her window and she turns to face Louis a little more. “That was kind of hot,” she says. She unclicks her belt and gets up on her knees to wrap her arms around Louis as best as she can. Her lips are hot against Louis’ neck and her teeth sharp as she sucks a love bite into Louis’ skin. 

“Baby,” Louis says breathily. “I can’t drive if you’re distracting me.”

“Don’t drive then,” Harry replies, licking over the shell of Louis’ ear before biting down on it hard. Louis shudders and takes her hands off the wheel, glad she had the foresight to put the car in park when she pulled up to the kerb. 

Harry’s lips press wherever they can and Louis reaches behind Harry to tug on her tail, causing Harry to gasp. She takes in Harry’s slack, open mouth, her closed eyes and her flushed cheeks. She swipes her tongue across Harry’s bottom lip and then against her top teeth.

“You,” she whispers, “are such a menace.”

Harry’s nod is barely visible, even to Louis who is watching her intently. She tugs on Harry’s tale again and Harry whimpers, pushing back into Louis’ hand. She drops her hand in a swift, firm smack against Harry’s arse, making Harry jolt a little. 

“I’m going to take you home,” Louis starts, stroking her hand up Harry’s back. “And I’m going to tie your hands behind your back.” Harry’s tongue darts out to lick her lips and Louis captures it, bringing it into her own mouth for a few moments. “And maybe your ankles, too.” Harry’s breath hitches and she nods twice in succession. “And then I’m going to make you wait for it.”

Harry’s eyes flutter open at that, a pout on her gorgeous lips. “Why?” she asks.

“Because you need to learn some patience, kitten,” Louis replies, reaching her hand up to tug on the metal loop of Harry’s collar, bringing her closer. “And because you love it.” Louis tugs her closer so their lips meet and Harry whimpers into the kiss. 

“Please,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips a moment later. “Can we go home now?”

“Yes,” Louis replies. “But the more you touch yourself during the rest of this ride, the longer you have to wait, okay?”

Harry nods. “Okay,” she agrees. Louis kisses her once more, hot and dirty, just to leave Harry panting and she clicks Harry’s seatbelt in for her before driving away, Harry staring dazedly out of the window, a little smile on her face. 

It doesn’t take much longer to get to Louis’ flat building from Niall’s house but it’s probably longer for Harry who is squirming in her seat, trying not to touch herself, or tug on her tail which she had done a few times before Louis realised what she was doing. Once they get out of the car, she wraps Harry in her coat and leads her into the building. They stare at each other as they lean on opposite walls in the lift going up to Louis’ penthouse. She can clearly see the heat and desire in Harry’s gaze and it just excites her that much more. Harry bites down on her lip as she lets her gaze roam over Louis’ outfit. She knows that the costume she’s wearing accentuates both her breasts and her curves, that the material is like a second skin. Even in the boots Louis is wearing makes her tower over Harry. Everything about her outfit is straight out of Harry’s fantasies, and Louis has no problems exploiting that. 

The lift dings and the doors open to let them out. Louis unlocks her door and steps inside, letting Harry follow her. She locks it closed behind them and sets her bag and keys down.

“Strip,” she says. “And meet me in the bedroom.”

Harry nods and Louis heads off into their bedroom so she can get undressed as well. She sighs with relief when she takes off the boots, kicking them off to the side where no one can trip over them. She feels a lot shorter in comparison, though, she notices. She shakes her head and finishes undressing, her skin breathing with relief as it’s freed from the confines of her leather jumpsuit. 

The wig is next to come off and she sets it down on the dresser just as Harry walks into the room. She’s completely naked, save from the tail still between her legs and the collar around her neck. Louis crosses the room and strokes her hands down Harry’s arms before briefly lacing their fingers together. She leans in and kisses Harry slowly, drinking in Harry’s moans and the way she eagerly leans into Louis’ touch. Louis reaches behind Harry and gently tugs on her tale, causing Harry to sigh and push back into the movement. 

“Kneel,” Louis says softly and Harry immediately drops to her knees with more grace than she usually has. 

She looks up at Louis through her eyelashes and Louis just steps closer. She runs her hand through Harry’s hair, pushing the curls back off her face. Harry nuzzles into her hand, turning her face into the touch. She presses a kiss to the palm of Louis’ hand before Louis removes it, hooking her index finger through the metal loop of the collar to tug Harry forwards.

“Lick,” Louis instructs. She tugs on the collar again so Harry’s head dips forwards and Harry sticks out her tongue before she even gets close enough to Louis’ pussy. She sighs at the first contact, spreading her legs just a little further to get the pressure _just_ right against her clit. Harry keeps her hands behind her back as she mouths at Louis’ pussy, trying to get the best angle possible. 

It feels amazing. Harry’s tongue works in short, hard strokes, clearly trying to get Louis off as quickly as possible. Louis can see her butt wiggling and her fingers twitching, clearly trying to restrain herself from reaching down and just tugging on her tail plug again. Louis curls her hand into Harry’s hair and tugs, eliciting a deep moan from Harry. Her gaze flicks up to meet Louis’ again and she presses in even harder, her jaw straining from the angle of eating Louis out. 

Her grip in Harry’s hair tightens even more as she feels her orgasm pooling in her stomach. She rolls her hips down against Harry’s mouth and Harry takes the hint, speeding up her actions. Her tongue hardens and flicks rapidly across Louis’ clit and it doesn’t take long before Louis is coming, her head tipped back and her hand still fisted in Harry’s hair. Her body twitches and trembles slightly from the angle she’s standing at but she keeps herself as steady as possible before pulling Harry away from her body.

Harry’s tongue dips out of her mouth as she tries to lick up Louis’ wetness from her chin and lips. Louis lets go of Harry’s hair and tugs on the loop of the collar again, tugging Harry forwards as she bends over to give Harry a heated kiss. Harry moans and opens her mouth under Louis’ own, letting Louis taste herself on Harry’s tongue. 

“Taste so good, princess,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips before she straightens herself, looking down at Harry once more. “Stay there, I need to get something. And no touching yourself.”

“Yes, Louis,” Harry replies.

Louis lingers out of the room for a few moments, grabbing herself a drink and taking a bottle of water from the fridge for Harry as well for when they’re finished. She knows that the waiting will be driving Harry crazy as much as not being able to touch herself will be. 

She grabs the items that she needs and heads back to the bedroom, pleased to see Harry still kneeling where she left her. She sets down the chair that she has carried into the bedroom and runs her hand through Harry’s hair to get her to look up.

“Up,” Louis says as she crosses the room to open the bottom drawer of Harry’s bedside table. She pulls out the vibrating strap on and checks that the batteries are still working before grabbing the bottle of lubricant as well. She moves back to Harry who is standing still where Louis left her. “You’re going to wear this today, princess,” she continues, throwing Harry a wink before she secures it around Harry’s body. “Sit in the chair.”

Harry sits down in the chair, moving until she can get the tail out of the way and so it sits comfortably. Louis picks up the first rope she had set down on the bed and watches Harry’s eyes darken. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips and she keeps her gaze on Louis as Louis kneels at Harry’s feet. 

“Spread your legs, kitten,” Louis instructs. “I’m going to need to tie you down.”

Harry complies, moving so each of her legs is flush against the front legs of the chairs. Louis safely secures her ankles to the chair legs and asks Harry if it’s too tight. Harry shakes her head, her curls falling into her eyes as she does. Louis stands and ties each wrist to the arms of the chair in turn, making sure they’re tight but not tight enough to hurt Harry. Harry flexes her fingers once Louis has her tied up and she nods up at her.

“Good,” Louis says, giving Harry a quick kiss.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Harry asks as Louis grabs the bottle of lubricant. She uncaps it and squirts some into her palm and warms it up.

Louis leans over and rubs the lubricant over the dildo and keeps her gaze on Harry as she does. “I told you that you have to wait,” she replies, brushing her nose against Harry’s own briefly. “Good girls get to go first, bad girls get punished.”

Harry pouts. It’s a pretty big pout but Louis has learned quickly which types of Harry’s pouts to take seriously. She wipes her hands on a tissue before tossing it back onto the bedside table and she positions herself over the head of the toy. She slowly lowers herself down onto it, taking it in inch by inch until it’s completely inside of her and she’s sitting flush in Harry’s lap. 

It takes a few moments to get used to. She glances up to see Harry staring at her hungrily. She has her bottom lip between her teeth and her gaze keeps flicking to where Louis is sitting on her to back up to her face. Louis takes pity on her and kisses her senseless. Harry whines into Louis’ mouth, struggling against her bindings. She pulls back and Harry follows, her lips parted and her breathing shallow already.

The first movement leaves Louis panting a little but the second she turns on the vibrating part, she all but collapses against Harry. It feels fantastic inside of her, reaching her sensitive spots all at the same time. She works herself on the dildo, bouncing in Harry’s lap while Harry’s fingers grab at the air and her toes dig into the carpet, trying to touch Louis but unable to.

Harry whines and moans more than Louis does as she is forced to watch Louis get herself off. She licks her lips and dips her head, kissing Harry again as she thrusts down onto the toy. Her body sings at the sensation, the toy buzzing away inside of her. She rocks forwards, leaning into Harry, her arms slung across Harry’s shoulders as she keeps kissing her. She changes the angle of her hips, pushing back down even harder so the toy hits her g-spot. 

“Fuck,” Louis hisses as the vibrations intensify. She sits down on the toy completely and moves her hips in figure eight motions, just to keep the pressure right. “Feels so good, princess,” she mutters leaning back so she can look at Harry’s face. 

Harry’s pupils are blown and she looks a right mess already, her chest heaving, her bottom lip bitten raw. Louis kisses Harry briefly again before leaning back, running her hands down her own body, keeping her gaze locked with Harry as she does. She runs her hands down her chest, pinching and rolling her nipples, just to watch Harry’s expression change. She slowly reaches lower and lower until her fingers come in contact with her clit. She stills on the toy and she rubs over her clit with two fingers before she lifts off the toy completely. 

Louis pushes two fingers into herself, feeling her wetness coating them immediately. She spreads them inside of herself before removing them. Her fingers are saturated and she wiggles them, just to see how wet they are. She smears her middle finger over Harry’s bottom lip, Harry opening her mouth under the touch. She pushes her fingers passed Harry’s lips and into her mouth, Harry’s tongue immediately curling around the digits. Her eyes flutter closed, her lashes heavy against the mounds of her cheekbones and Louis thinks she has never looked more gorgeous. 

She removes her fingers and tugs on the collar, guiding Harry forwards so they can kiss again. The vibrator keeps buzzing behind Louis and she lifts her hips while trying not to break the kiss with Harry and she guides it back into her body. 

Harry whines when Louis breaks the kiss and she dips her head, trying to chase Louis’ lips. Louis gives her a lopsided grin as she grabs the back of the chair around Harry’s shoulders and uses it as leverage to fuck herself onto the toy. Her breathing is heavy and she keeps her forehead pressed against Harry’s own as she works herself faster. Her orgasm is close again and the insistent vibrating of the toy is helping her get there so much faster. 

It starts of as a slow build and then washes over her with an intensity that makes her see stars. Her body twitches as she comes, the toy harsh against her over-sensitive insides. Louis inhales sharply as she lifts herself off the toy and turns the vibrations off.

She slumps against Harry’s body for a moment, Harry nuzzling into the side of Louis’ head until Louis turns her face to Harry’s so they can kiss. She feels so relaxed and sleepy that it’s beyond tempting to just crawl into bed right now and sleep it off. She kisses Harry hard before getting up off her lap completely. She unties Harry’s feet first before undoing the bindings on her wrists. She unclasps the strap on next, letting it drop to the floor before she soothes cream into Harry’s wrists and ankles where the skin is slightly raw.

“On the bed,” Louis instructs and Harry nods eagerly. She settles onto the bed easily while Louis picks up the water she brought in earlier to have a drink. “Water?” she offers to Harry who shakes her head. She sets the bottle back down and climbs onto the bed. 

She runs her hands up Harry’s legs, parting her thighs to settle between them. She pushes Harry’s leg up just enough to see the tail plug sitting perfectly inside of Harry still. She runs her finger around the rim of it and tugs enough to get Harry to gasp and buck down into her touch. Harry’s dripping wet, her pussy glinting in the dim light of the room. 

Harry groans loudly the second Louis pushes a finger inside of her, curling it so she finds her g-spot easily. She dips her head and sucks Harry’s clit into her mouth. Her fingers work inside of Harry, aiming to get her to come as quickly as possible. Harry’s a panting mess above her, her thighs twitching around Louis’ head until Louis pushes down firmly on Harry’s hips, slinging her arm across Harry’s stomach.

The whining coming from Harry’s mouth is the first indication that she’s about to come, then it’s the sharp inhale of breath before her entire body trembles as she comes hard. Louis keeps flicking her tongue against Harry’s clit until she stops shaking. She dips her head and pushes her tongue inside of Harry next to her fingers. She slowly licks Harry clean, taking in all the twitches and little sighs that fall from Harry’s lips. 

Eventually, Louis moves from between Harry’s legs and she sits up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She leans over and kisses Harry slowly, enjoying the little mewls that spill from Harry’s lips as she tastes herself on Louis’ tongue.

“Alright, kitten?” Louis asks, stroking her hand down the side of Harry’s face.

Harry grins dopily and nods. “Yes,” she replies. “I love you.”

“Love you too, princess,” Louis says. She softly kisses Harry’s lips before she pulls the blankets up over her.

Harry is asleep within moments and Louis smiles fondly down at her. She reaches for her phone and opens up a new text to Liam. 

_There’s now a space for Anne to work with us_ , she sends.

 _What did you do?_ Liam sends back seconds later, despite the late hour.

 _Fixed a problem_ , Louis replies before she turns off her phone and sets it down on her bedside table with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 6 of the 17/25 verse.  
> I still have others to write. People have sent me in more prompts for this verse, so there's a few more to go yet.  
> I do have one question for people though, if anyone is interested. I've been prompted a few times with Harry and Louis having a fight (and subsequently having hot make up sex) but I'm still torn between what I should write for that fight. I am leaning towards university things, but I'm open to suggestions as long as they fit within the verse. So, if you have a suggestion, feel free to shoot me an ask, or leave a comment on this fic and I'll take them all into consideration. *u*
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
